Episode 5 (Japanese drama)
is the fifth installment of the Japanese drama, Hana Yori Dango. It first aired on November 18, 2005 on TBS and was followed by the sixth episode on November 25. When photos of Tsukushi Makino with a guy surface at Eitoku Academy, Tsukasa Domyoji believes the photos are real and loses confidence in her. Tsukushi is determined to prove her innocence, so Sojiro Nishikado helps her investigate. Plot Photos of Tsukushi Makino and a guy are spread around Eitoku Academy. Tsukasa Domyoji, believing them to be real, allows the other students to bully her. Sakurako Sanjo encourages Tsukushi to go to Tsukasa's house to explain the situation. Tsukasa refuses to believe her, citing the photos as proof that she slept with that guy. Sakurako chimes in to defend Tsukushi, though she actually ends up siding with Tsukasa. Tsukushi becomes annoyed, telling Tsukasa that she is "not even going out with him." In response, Tsukasa tells her "then you did not have to come here in the first place." Tsukushi promptly leaves his house. Later, Tsukushi takes a photo with her family. She realizes that there had to be someone else taking the photo of her and the guy. Tsukushi decides to find the person who took the picture. At work, Sojiro Nishikado and Akira Mimasaka offer their help to Tsukushi. She and Sojiro go searching for clues, leaving Akira to work in her place. Meanwhile, Sakurako goes to Tsukasa's to offer her help, despite refusing to assist Tsukushi earlier. Before leaving for New York, Tsukasa's mother visits him. She shows him the photos of Tsukushi and demands for him to no longer have any involvement with her. Tsukasa meets with Sakurako to get to the bottom of the situation. Sojiro obtains a clue, learning the man's job and where he works. On their way to the club, they see Tsukasa and Sakurako. Tsukasa denies that he is "looking for the culprit." At the same time, Akira finishes helping Tsukushi's boss. She asks him to help close, so Yuki Matsuoka can go find Tsukushi. After showing several people the picture of Tsukushi, Sakurako and Tsukasa locate the hotel room. Seeing his vulnerability, Sakurako attempts to kiss him, though he does not realize it. Tsukasa leaves and starts a fight on the street. Yuki hints to Tsukushi that she now loves Tsukasa. Tsukushi receives a call Sakurako, who tells her that Tsukasa wants to see her. While Tsukushi heads over to Sakurako's house, Sojiro finds the man. He admits that a girl named "Cherry" paid him to do it. At Sakurako's, Tsukushi finds a yearbook with Tsukasa's face scratched out. Sakurako calls Tsukasa to tell him that she is holding Tsukushi hostage at Eitoku. She reveals to Tsukushi that she was the one who framed her in order to get revenge on Tsukasa. On his way to save Tsukushi, he receives a call from Akira. After finding a bookmark, Akira has correctly surmised that Tsukasa is Sakurako's actual target. Akira and Sojiro warn him not to go. However, Tsukasa has already resolved to protect Tsukushi. At Eitoku, Tsukasa apologizes to Tsukushi for not believing her before. As Sakurako holds a knife to Tsukushi, she tells Tsukasa to not "lift a finger" and orders her thugs begin to beat him up. Tsukushi is disturbed to see Tsukasa in this state, questioning why he is not fighting back. After a brutal beating, Sakurako reveals that she has been in love with Tsukasa since they were children. She tries to hit with a chair, but Tsukushi takes the blow instead. Sakurako gives up and leaves. Tsukasa confesses his love to Tsukushi and hugs her. A day or so later, Tsukushi defends Sakurako when Yuriko Asai make fun of her about her plastic surgery. Sakurako apologizes for hurting Tsukushi. Cast and characters Guest roles[https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/花より男子 Hana Yori Dango on Japanese Wikipedia] *Aika Uematsu (Eitoku kindergarten teacher) *Amon Hoshino (young Sojiro) *Ayana Moriyama (young Sakurako) *Kaishi Watanabe (young Akira) *Kento Handa (Ryuji)http://www.tbs.co.jp/hanayoridango/story5_2.html (Japanese) *Kousuke Takeda (young Tsukasa) *Meijin Serizawa (boutique manager) *Takayuki Takuma (Okami-san's lover) *Takumi Ueda (young Rui) Ratings Notes *Episode five combines the "Sakurako Story Arc" (chapters twenty-eight to thirty-two) and "Pretty Boy Junpei Arc" (chapters ninety-one to ninety-three). *Scenes from episodes one and four are replayed in this episode. *Tsukasa addresses his mother with the rude pronoun "teme", meaning "you".http://www.japanesethroughanime.com/2010/03/learn-japanese-cuss-words-part-2.html *"Crazy in Love" by Beyoncé is playing in the background of the clothing store Tsukushi visits with Sojiro. *In this episode, Okami-san's former love is "the man with two faces", a hardworking salaryman by day, a playboy by night. The concept is similar to the manga series, Tokumei Kakarichō Tadano Hitoshi. *Tsukasa mixes up the word "otori", meaning "decoy"http://www.kanjijapanese.com/en/dictionary-japanese-english/otori or "bait", with "kotori". *Tsukasa tells Tsukushi she has his "taikobara" of approval, what he meant to say was "taikoban", meaning "seal of approval". "Taikobara" actually means "pot-bellied" or "paunchy".http://japanese.reader.bz/taikobara References See also External links * Category:A to Z Category:Episodes Category:Hana Yori Dango Category:Hana Yori Dango episodes